Single Instruction, Multiple Data (SIMD) architectures can be implemented in microprocessor systems to enable one instruction to operate on several operands in parallel. SIMD architectures take advantage of packing multiple data elements within one register or contiguous memory location. With parallel hardware execution, multiple operations are performed on separate data elements by one instruction to increase a performance of the microprocessor systems.